


Going Green

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy likes wearing green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Green

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "emerald"

Bruce leaned in the doorway of the bedroom he shared with Darcy, watching her.

It had been over a year since Darcy and Bruce had begun dating, and she still showed no signs of toning down the amount of green in her wardrobe. In fact, he rarely saw her without something green on her person.

“Like it?” she asked, twirling in her green velvet dress.

“It’s fantastic,” he said, honestly. “But I think it’s missing something…”

He clasped the pendant— a simple yet eye-catching emerald— around her neck, and barely caught her when she launched herself into a heartfelt kiss.

THE END


End file.
